My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Twilight Sparkle *Magic by Selena Gomez *Drag Me Down by One Direction *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *It's A Kind of Magic by Queen *Gift Of A Friend by Demi Lovato *Open Your Eyes by Aviators *Telephone by Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce *Magic in Me by B.o.B *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *Rule The World by Take That *Royals by Lorde *Lights by Ellie Goulding *Shooting Star by Owl City Rarity *Fashion by Lady Gaga *Ooh La La by Britney Spears *Breakout by Margaret Durante *The Lucky One by Taylor Swift *Material Girl by Madonna *Take A Hint by Victoria Justice ft. Elizabeth Gillies *Baby One More Time by Britney Spears *Fashion by Lady Gaga *Selfie by The Chainsmokers *Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds *Popular by The Veronicas *Beautiful by Christina Aguilera *Glamorous by Fergie *Say You Do by Sigala *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Rolling In The Deep by Adele *Diamonds by Rihanna *Give Me Everytime by Ne-Yo *TiK ToK by Ke$ha Applejack *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO *All We Know by Paramore *Country Roads by John Denver *Undo It by Carrie Underwood *Tough by Kellie Pickler *Country Song by Seether *Small Town Girl by Kellie Pickler *Push Play by Zedd ft. Miriam Bryant *Heaven Knows by Aviators *Good Girl by Carrie Underwood *Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Hey Brother by Avicii *All American Girl by Carrie Underwood *Double Take by Jonas Brothers *My House by Flo Rida *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood *Better Together by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson Pinkie Pie *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *Don't Worry Be Happy by Bobby McFerrin *How to Get a Girl by Taylor Swift *Stamp on The Ground by Italobrothers *Dynamite by Taio Cruz *Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO *Barbie Girl by Aqua *Electric Glow by Tritonal ft. Skyler Stonestreet *I Love It by Icona Pop *Happy by Pharrell Williams *That's How You Know by Demi Lovato *Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *Last Friday Night by Katy Perry *Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove Fluttershy *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *Popular Song by MIKA *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez *Shy Girl by O-Town *Put Your Hearts Up by Ariana Grande *Quiet by LIGHTS *True Friend by Hannah Montana *Here With Me Now by Clique Girlz *Roar by Katy Perry *Little Bird by Ed Sheeran *Stay The Night by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Fireflies by Owl City *PonPonPon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu *Impossible by James Arthur *Come Clean by Hillary Duff *Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson *Firework by Katy Perry *Heroes by Alesso ft. Tove Lo *Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry Rainbow Dash *Die Young by Ke$ha *Roses by The Chainsmokers *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *Pressure by Paramore *I Want You To Want Me by KSM *Lucky Strike by Maroon 5 *Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *I Won't Break by Feenixpawl ft. Trevor Simpson *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *So What by Pink *Wild by Jessie J ft. Big Sean *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Basket Case by Green Day *Fly by Sugar Ray Flash Sentry *I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan Sunset Shimmer *What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake *It's Gonna Be Me by 'N Sync *Why Should I Be Sad? by Britney Spears *Helena by The Misfits *Around the World by Christina Aguilera *It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down *Bulletproof by La Roux *American Idiot by Green Day *Basket Case by Green Day *Angel by Anna Blue *Speed of Love by Owl City *DON'T you Forget About Me by Simple Minds *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B Adagio Dazzle *Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B *Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds *Applause by Lady Gaga Sonata Dusk *Burning Gold by Christina Perri *Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift *Bumblebee by DDR *Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez Aria Blaze *Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Animals by Nickelback *Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds Indigo Zap *Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj *A Little Less 16 Candles by Fall Out Boy *Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift Sunny Flare *Fascination Street by The Cure *All I Need by Christina Aguilera *Misery by Maroon 5 *Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon *What Are You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani *Youth by Troye Sivan *OMG by Little Mix Sugarcoat Myah Marie - Sugar Rush (Official Lyric Video) *Fear of Dying by Jack Off Jill *Made in USA by Demi Lovato *I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy *Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer *Hurt by Christina Aguliera *Black Magic by Little Mix *Fighter by Christina Aguilera *Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande *Sugar Rush by Myah Marie Lemon Zest *The Only Exception by Paramore *Play My Music by The Jonas Brothers *The Way by Ariana Grande Sour Sweet *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Circus by Britney Spears *Misery Business by Paramore Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs